Switched
by Kaley Bugs
Summary: When Syd and Vaugh nrecover a Rambaldi device, they have no idea what it is! When they activate it, something goes very wrong!


AN: This is my first humor fic. I hope you all like it! I worked really hard on it and it took a lot of thinking to come up with it. Well.enjoy!!!!!!

* * * 

Chapter 1

Sydney Bristow sighed as she collapsed in her seat on the airplane. She and another agent Michael Vaughn had just retrieved an important Rambaldi artifact. The only thing was, they didn't know what it was. All they knew was that they had to use a special key to activate it. Their boss, Kendall, told them to wait until they got back to the Joint Task Force building until they activated it.

"I wonder what it is!" Sydney exclaimed, looking at the odd device. It looked like a clock and a music box combined.

"I guess we won't know until we get back." Vaughn said.

"We could activate it now!" Sydney said. 

Vaughn laughed and grabbed it from her. "Oh no you don't!" He yelled.

"Well then how do I know that YOU won't activate it? I don't trust you Michael Vaughn. You have that mischievous look in your eye. I don't trust you!" Sydney cried, making a tremendous grab for it. 

Vaughn pulled it to his chest. "Then I'll put it in the middle of us so neither of us can activate it. Ok?"

Sydney threw her hands up in defeat. "Ok." She pouted a little bit. "Nut next time, I win!"

* * *

Back at the Joint Task Force building, Kendall was pacing nervously. 

"What is taking them so long? They should have been back by now." He cried angrily.

Jack grinned and walked up to him. "Don't worry! They got the device and they'll be back soon. They are two of our best agents! They know what they are doing." Jack said, reassuring Kendall.

Just then, Sydney and Vaughn waltzed up to Jack and Kendall. 

"We got it!" Sydney exclaimed brightly.

She handed it to her father. 

"Go get Marshall and Dixon." Kendall barked. "Meet us back in the debrief room."

With that, Kendall turned on his heel ad stormed off towards the debrief room. Sydney tried to consume her laughter. Kendall always looked hilarious when he was mad. Jack snickered and followed Kendall.

Sydney turned to Vaughn and he nodded. They split up in different directions. Sydney went looking for Dixon, and Vaughn went looking for Marshall.

* * *

Sydney found Dixon working hard at his desk. He slammed his fist down on the table. 

"Arg!" He cried.

Sydney smiled. "Hiya Dixon!" She exclaimed. "Whatcha doing?"

Dixon spun around in his chair to face Sydney.

"I was working, but now I'm not." He looked her up and down, noticing her hyperness. "What's the matter with you?"

She smiled and blushed. "Oh it's nothing. Just follow me. Kendall wants us to all see what the big surprise the Rambaldi device had in store for them.

Dixon got up out of his chair. "Oh all right! I have nothing better to do any way."

* * *

Vaughn found Marshall working hard at something in the Tech Room.

"Marshall!" Vaughn called.

Marshal was startled and dropped whatever he was working on.

"What?" He screamed. He turned around to see Vaughn standing in the doorway.

Vaughn tried to hide his laughter. "Kendall wants us to meet in the debrief room right way."

Marshall nodded. "Ok. Let's go!"

* * *

Five minute later, Sydney, Vaughn, Jack, Kendall, Marshall and Dixon were all assembled in the debrief room. Kendall stood up. 

"Ok. I called you all here to see what will happen when we activate this Rambaldi device." Kendall pushed the device towards him. "Agent Bristow? Do you have the key?"

Sydney nodded. "I do sir!" She tossed it over to him. He tried to catch it, but it fell to the floor.

The whole room erupted in laughter.

"Nice catch sirwell I mean it wasn't that great of a catch, but still, it was a" Marshall said.

"ENOUGH!" Kendall roared. "Let's get this over with."

Kendall placed the key in the keyhole and turned it. He carefully pulled it out. 

A ball of light came out of the top of the device. It hovered in the air above it and then it expanded. It grew to about the size of a basketball, and then it disappeared. The lights went out and everyone screamed. The room began to spin. Then, the lights came back on.

Vaughn stood up. "Is everyone all right?" He asked. Only it wasn't his voice.

It was Sydney's.


End file.
